A Dark Winged Angel
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Kau tahu apa yang salah dari dunia ini? Dunia memandang kematian sebagai sesuatu yang buruk rupa, padahal ia adalah malaikat yang cantik jelita," dulu kakaknya pernah berkata. — SasuSaku, alternate universe.


" _Kau tahu apa yang salah dari dunia ini?"_ dulu kakaknya pernah bertanya. Waktu itu, terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sebagai jawaban yang mungkin untuk pertanyaan kakaknya. Namun ia memilih diam dan membiarkan sang kakak melanjutkan, _"Semua orang memandang kematian sebagai sesuatu yang buruk rupa. Padahal ia adalah malaikat yang cantik jelita."_

Ia menghela napas sebelum menarik kembali perhatian ke layar di hadapannya. Tentu saja kalau semua manusia memandang kematian sebagai malaikat yang cantik jelita, dunia ini tidak akan seperti sekarang, "Kurasa sudah saatnya melempar bom ke Zona E, eh?" rekannya bertanya. Manik gelapnya hanya melirik sekilas pada layar di pojok kanan atas sebelum mengangguk.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, " _Bye-bye, Bitches_!" ujarnya dengan aksennya yang lucu sebelum menekan sebuah tombol merah. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat layar yang tersambung dengan kamera pengawas di Zona E tertutupi asap dan debu. Guncangan singkat bahkan terasa hingga tempat mereka berjaga, "Pasti bisa menahan yang lainnya untuk beberapa waktu."

"Mungkin dua hari," ia menjawab dengan singkat. Uchiha Sasuke belajar dari pengalaman. Makhluk-makhluk itu mengikuti bau darah untuk mengidentifikasi makanan mereka. Dan di tempatnya sekarang, jelas banyak darah segar yang masih mengalir dalam tubuh-tubuh yang hidup sehingga otomatis makhluk yang 'mati tidak hidup pun tidak' itu tertarik ke daerah mereka. Setiap kali mereka 'membersihkan' sebuah zona yang sudah penuh dengan makhluk mutan itu dengan bom, dua hari kemudian tempat yang sama akan dipenuhi lagi oleh mereka.

"Ah, _well_ , jangan pesimis begitu!" rekannya menepuk bahu Sasuke. Manik birunya mengingatkan Sasuke pada langit cerah musim panas, yang tentu saja, sudah tidak lagi mereka miliki, "Siapa tahu kali ini kita bisa menahan mereka lebih lama, eh? Kita kan sudah membunuh banyak."

Pemuda bermanik gelap itu menyapukan tangannya ke rambut ravennya sebelum menopang dagunya. Seperti biasanya, ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan Uzumaki Naruto. Toh bukan tugasnya untuk mendengarkan pria muda berambut pirang tersebut. Tugasnya adalah mengawasi dan menjaga agar tidak ada makhluk-makhluk pemakan manusia itu yang masuk ke dalam.

Matanya dengan jeli mengawasi layar demi layar, memastikan mereka tetap diluar sementara rekannya tetap di dalam. Sejauh ini, wilayah mereka aman, karena memang ada batas yang tidak boleh dilewati para manusia yang dilengkapi dengan senjata super canggih untuk mencegah makhluk-makhluk itu masuk ke dalam.

Manik onyx yang setajam elang itu kembali menyapu layar satu per satu hingga kemudian ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sesuatu yang _bersayap_.

.

.

 **A Dark Winged Angel** belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Naruto** belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

An **Alternate Universe, Possibly Out of Character, Rated-T** story with **Straight Pair**

An **Entry for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri for SasuSaku AU Category, Prompt #65: Malaikat**

 **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri—** _"Kau tahu apa yang salah dari dunia ini? Dunia memandang kematian sebagai sesuatu yang buruk rupa, padahal ia adalah malaikat yang cantik jelita," dulu kakaknya pernah berkata._

.

.

Pertahanan terakhir umat manusia di kelilingi oleh _maze_. Tidak terlalu rumit, tapi cukup untuk menahan makhluk-makhluk itu diluar karena mereka sesungguhnya tidak terlalu pintar. Hanya mengandalkan insting dan nafsu mencari makan yang tidak mati juga biarpun tubuh mereka membusuk perlahan. _Maze_ terdiri dari tiga lapis, dan istana itu terletak di tengahnya. Dikelilingi tembok batu tinggi dengan kawat yang menempel di permukaannya. Di dalam _maze_ ada tembok pemisah yang berfungsi untuk membingungkan para makhluk mutan itu, dan daerah yang terbentuk akibat pemisahan tembok diberi nama sesuai dengan alfabet. Zona A untuk zona paling luar dan Zona X merupakan tempat dimana satu-satunya pintu masuk dan keluar istana.

Untuk menjamin keamanan, setiap zona dilengkapi kamera pengawas. Tugas Naruto dan Sasuke lah—beserta manusia-manusia lain yang masih hidup, yang ditentukan dengan undian sehingga sudah ada jadwalnya tersendiri—untuk mengawasi daerah itu dan mengeliminasi musuh mereka yang sudah terlalu dekat, "Jadi kau melihat… sesuatu yang _bersayap_?" Uzumaki Naruto sibuk menekan serangkaian tombol. Manik birunya lekat menatap layar. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di belakang kursinya, memasukkan peluru ke dalam pistolnya.

"Stop," perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar ketika rekaman yang diputar ulang sampai pada titik yang ingin ia lihat dan tunjukkan pada Naruto. Jarinya menunjuk ke layar, "Zona J, di sebelah kiri kamera pengawas. Kau melihatnya kan?"

"Emmm, itu kan cuma burung…?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Bodoh, mana ada burung sebesar itu," Sasuke memasukkan pistolnya ke balik jaket anti peluru yang ia kenakan. Ia mengecek AK-47 miliknya sebelum menyampirkannya ke bahunya. Ia mengambil belati dan memasukkannya ke sarungnya yang melintang di bagian bawah punggungnya, "Aku akan pergi untuk mengecek."

Naruto tahu ia lebih baik mengawasi dari tempatnya sekarang, tapi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, "Sai, tolong _stand by_. Sasuke ingin mengecek sesuatu di zona J."

.

Setiap tembok memiliki pintu besi yang hanya bisa dibuka lewat kendali ruang pengawas. Maka Sasuke berdoa semoga Naruto tidak dengan bodohnya mengejarnya dan meninggalkan ruang pengawas. Ketika pintu besi di Zona X terbuka, ia tahu Naruto ada disana dan mengawasinya. Sasuke meninggu dengan sabar sampai Naruto membukakan pintu Zona T dan Zona I. Sekarang ia berdoa semoga apapun yang bersayap itu masih ada di Zona J.

Ia tidak yakin apa yang dihadapi. AK-47 ia siagakan, berisi peluru biasa. Di balik jaketnya ia sudah mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru perak. Dan belatinya, _well_ , campuran logamnya terdiri dari besi dan perak kalau-kalau makhluk yang akan ia temui tidak mempan dengan peluru.

Pintu bergeser centi demi centi. Entah mengapa pintu Zona J ini rasanya terbuka lebih lama dari pintu yang lainnya. Ketika benda hitam terlihat dari celah pintu yang semakin lebar, Sasuke menarik pelatuknya, membiarkan hujan peluru menghantam apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Menggelikan," suaranya bening. Berdentang bagaikan lonceng gereja di dekat rumahnya dulu sebelum kiamat tiba. Sasuke menahan tembakannya untuk bertatapan dengan manik hijau paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

 _Tiba-tiba tidak ada lagi tembok gelap yang dikelilingi dengan kawat. Tidak ada langit abu-abu menyedihkan yang selalu menyapa harinya. Suara rintihan dan geraman dari makhluk pemakan manusia menjadi asing di telinganya karena sekarang ia mendengar suara-suara lain, yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia dengar lagi._

 _Suara burung yang bernanyi._

" _Habiskan sarapanmu, Sasuke," wanita paruh baya berambut hitam tersenyum ke arahnya, menyodorkan segelas susu. Sasuke hanya menatap._

"Menggelikan," suara bak lonceng itu memanggil Sasuke kembali dan tersadar dari kenangan masa lalu yang menghantui. Manik hijau itu masih menatapnya lekat, mencari-cari manik onyx yang sempat tenggelam di benak terkelamnya.

"Kau ini apa?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya. Makhluk bersayap di hadapannya mengangkat wajahnya, ia lebih pendek sekepala dari Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat, namun pipinya merona merah muda, pun dengan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat selaput pelanginya yang sewarna permata zamrud tampak mencolok. Di belakangnya, Sasuke bisa melihat sayap berwarna hitam terkembang. Itu yang Sasuke lihat di kamera pengawas. Bulu-bulunya yang berwarna gelap menahan angin, namun rambut merah muda pendeknya menari mengikuti embusan sang bayu. Sepertinya Sasuke bisa menebak makhluk apa yang ia ajak bicara.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya.

Refleks, Sasuke menarik pelatuk AK-47 miliknya. Dan ketika pelurunya habis, ia mengeluarkan pistolnya. Kemudian dengan membabi buta, ia mengibaskan belatinya.

Hingga akhirnya gadis bersayap hitam itu melemparinya senyuman sedih dan mengibaskan sayapnya, terbang bebas ke langit keabuan.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto melemparinya pandangan cemas.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab singkat sebelum melepas seluruh perlatannya. Ia duduk bersila di lantai sementara Naruto masih duduk di kursi. Sebelah mata mengawasi layar-layar, sebelah mata mengawasi Sasuke yang sibuk mengelap senjatanya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke memberikan keheningan sebagai jawaban dan Naruto memahaminya, " _Well_ , hanya saja… kurasa aku menyaksikan hal yang cukup aneh. Kau berbicara dengan sekumpulan burung gagak lalu kau menembaki mereka dan berusaha menikam mereka sebelum mereka terbang ke angkasa."

"Burung gagak?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Menatap rekannya dengan sorot tidak percaya, "Itukah yang kau lihat?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto mulai benar-benar mencemaskan rekannya itu. ia tahu apa yang ia lihat di layar tadi. Tapi sepertinya rekannya itu melihat hal yang lain.

Sejenak Sasuke mempertimbangkan untuk bercerita. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena kisahnya terdengar sangat konyol. Dan ini adalah Naruto yang ia ajak bicara, ia akan diejek habis-habisan, "Aku melihat burung gagak yang sangat besar," akhirnya Sasuke menjawab singkat.

* * *

"Hari ini kita akan menjarah ke selatan," Nara Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah daerah dengan jarinya, "Patroli bilang daerah itu lebih sepi dari yang lainnya. Ada tiga supermarket besar di daerah ini. Kurasa persediaannya cukup untuk dua atau tiga bulan," pria yang lebih sering disapa sebagai Shikamaru atau hanya Shika itu melingkari sebuah daerah dengan spidol merahnya.

"Naruto dan Sasuke akan pergi dengan Sai," Shikamaru menjelaskan sebelum melempar kunci ke arah pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam kelam yang kontras, "Kau pilotnya, Sai. Kembali dalam dua jam. Kalau dalam dua jam kalian tidak kembali, kami asumsikan kalian mati."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengambil helm yang dilengkapi dengan kamera dan alat pendengar jarak jauh sementara Sai masih sibuk mengamati peta, "Kita akan kunjungi supermarket yang lebih jauh dahulu," tunjuknya pada sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang sudah ditandai oleh Shikamaru, yang letaknya agak terpisah dari dua kotak lainnya, "Dua yang lainnya terlalu berdekatan, bisa mengundang masalah. Setidaknya kita sudah memiliki persediaan kalau-kalau disana nanti timbul masalah."

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu. Sai mengambil _headphone_ dan memutar kunci di jarinya. Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Shikamaru sebelum mengikuti kedua temannya keluar ruangan.

.

"Akhirnya kita bisa keluar juga," Naruto berujar dari kursi sebelah pilot. Merengganggkan kaki dan tangannya sejauh mungkin.

"Menyenangkan bisa keluar sejenak," Sai mengangguk singkat.

Sasuke terlalu sibuk memandang ke bawah untuk menimpali keduanya. Di bawah helikopter yang menderu melawan angin, jutaan makhluk yang dulunya manusia berjalan terseok, mengerang dan mendesah, napas mereka menderu dengan berat, sementara kaki mereka melangkah kemana nafsu makan mereka membawa.

Kiamat dimulai ketika seorang Profesor dari sebuah Universitas ternama di Amerika Serikat mengumumkan bahwa ia sudah menemukan sebuah eliksir untuk hidup abadi. Pada waktu itu, dunia sedang dilanda wabah penyakit yang mematikan dan sangat menular, membuat eliksir Sang Profesor laku keras. Namun apa yang terjadi diluar perkiraan, karena orang yang meminum eliksirnya secara medis sudah mati, tapi masih bergerak selayaknya orang yang hidup. Ketika dunia menyadari apa yang salah, semua sudah terlambar karena hampir semua umat manusia sudah memiliki eliksir Sang Profesor di tangan mereka.

Untuk menanggulangi masalah yang terlanjur timbul, Pemerintah Amerika Serikat mengeluarkan sebuah perintah untuk Negara-Negara dengan senjata nuklir agar membantu mereka membasmi masalah baru ini. Namun masalah baru yang timbul tidak dengan mudah di eliminasi. Penggunaan nuklir yang berlebihan mengubah langit seutuhnya, " _Langitnya sakit_ ," begitu istilah yang dulu sempat beken.

"…ke? Sasuke?" suara Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke singkat. Manik gelapnya masih mengamati mantan manusia di bawah sana. Sekarang, _zombie_ adalah kata yang digunakan oleh manusia yang bertahan untuk menyebut manusia-manusia yang tidak mati dan tidak hidup itu.

"Aku dan Sai tadi berdebat apakah kita perlu membawa pulang kondom," Naruto tertawa kecil seperti gadis perawan yang membicarakan sex untuk pertama kalinya, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bodoh," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah kubilang Sasuke akan bilang begitu kan? Sini berikan cokelatmu," terdengar suara Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya dan gerutuan tidak jelas.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ketika melihat para _zombie_ , ia selalu teringat dengan kata-kata kakaknya. Kakaknya bilang semua manusia takut mati, karena mereka salah paham dengan kematian. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu menjadi misteri untuk Sasuke hingga saat ini. Ia ingat apa yang kakaknya katakan, _"Semua orang memandang kematian sebagai sesuatu yang buruk rupa. Padahal ia adalah malaikat yang cantik jelita,"_ dan dalam benaknya langsung terbayang seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda dan sayap sehitam jelaga.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?" Sasuke bertanya, mengalihkan fokusnya.

" _Well_ , tidak lama lagi," Sai menjawab.

"Aku di lantai atas. Kau di lantai bawah, oke?" Naruto mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya dan memasang helmnya. Sasuke bisa melihat atap supermarket besar yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru. Ia pun memasang helmnya sendiri dan mengecek senjatanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia melihat denah supermarket dari kertas yang diberikan Shikamaru. Ia mengingat rute yang harus ia lalui. Ia menghapal jalan keluar yang harus ia ikuti kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia sudah mengingat semuanya hingga ke detail yang paling kecil. Hal itu membuatnya sibuk dan Sasuke lebih senang ketika benaknya sibuk.

Sebab ketika ia tidak banyak melakukan apa-apa, gadis bermanik hijau zambrud dengan sayap segelap malam lah yang mengisi otaknya.

.

" _Commcehck!_ " suara Shikamaru terdengar dari alat komunikasi mereka.

" _Roger!_ " ia mendengar suara melengking Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, "Aku akan mencari di dua lantai di bawah," Sasuke tidak mengharapkan jawaban ia mengambil troli dan melempar tas besar yang akan digunakan untuk mengangkut makanannya.

Dengan ahli mata Sasuke memindai rak demi rak, memasukkan makanan kalengan, memasukkan makanan kemasan, memasukkan camilan ke dalam tas-tas besar yang ia bawa. Ia mengambil minuman kemasan, dan obat. Semuanya sudah di cek tanggal kadaluarsa dengan matanya yang jeli.

"Halo, Uchiha Sasuke," dari sudut matanya Sasuke bisa melihat makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ditemui. Dan belajar dari kegagalannya 'menembaki sekumpulan gagak'—Naruto yang bilang—ia tidak mencoba menyerang burung gagak besar itu. Sasuke fokus melakukan tugasnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengacuhkanku?" gadis berambut merah muda itu terbang rendah di dekatnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan angin pelan, pengaruh dari kepakan sayapnya. Sasuke melihat-lihat susu dan mendesah kecewa ketika semuanya sudah kadaluarsa. Buah-buah dan sayuran jelas tidak masuk ke dalam daftar belanjaannya karena mereka sudah busuk semua. Tapi Sasuke mengambil bawang dan kentang yang sudah menumbuhkan tunas untuk dibawa pulang.

Terdengar helaan napas dari makhluk bersayap itu yang kini mengelilingi Sasuke yang sedang memilih kentang, "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menembakku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau itu apa," Sasuke menjawab singkat sebelum memasukkan beberapa kentang ke dalam kotak, "Bisa jadi kau berbahaya untuk rekan-rekanku."

"Tapi kau tidak menembakku sekarang," makhluk berambut merah muda itu berujar berdasarkan fakta, "Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kau sibuk berbelanja. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau bisa menembak ratusan _zombie_ sambil memilih kentang."

"Kau tidak mati biarpun aku menyerangmu dengan semua senjata yang aku punya," Sasuke berujar dengan singkat. Melirik ke arah kumpulan rak yang lebih gelap, yang mungkin menyimpan lebih banyak makanan tapi juga menyimpan banyak rahasia yang kelam. Sasuke melirik ke arah troli yang ia bawa. Enam tas besar yang harus ia isi sudah penuh menggembung. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan belanjanya.

Sasuke menyorot senternya ke arah samping, berharap melihat rak yang berisi peralatan mandi, namun alih-alih rak, iris hijau jernih itu menangkap pandangannya.

 _Cahaya membutakan matanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Ia harus menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mengedipkannya berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan lingkungannya yang baru, "Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Sudah sana! Ayo ke sekolah," namun ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Di depannya, wanita paruh baya berambut gelap dengan lembut menarik tangannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa di sekolah. Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Kau bilang ingin seperti kakakmu? Ini langkah kecil untuk menjadi seperti kakakmu," tapi ia tetap di tempat._

 _Kemudian tubuhnya terasa hangat. Kemudian seluruh dunianya terasa begitu aman. Kemudian wajahnya menghangat, matanya basah, ketika aroma lembut lemon dan madu menyerbu indera penciumannya. Ketika tangannya merasakan lebutnya kain yang dikenakan oleh wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Ketika pipinya terasa geli karena helaian rambut raven panjang milik wanita yang mengeratkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Sasuke yang kecil._

 _Sasuke sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk._

"…ke? Sasuke?" suara Naruto menggema dari jauh. Sasuke tersentak mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mendesis. Sejenak makhluk bersayap itu mencari-cari manik onyx Sasuke. Seperti yang ia lakukan di Zona J waktu itu. Tapi kemudian ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merah mudanya terjuntai ke samping bagaikan tirai yang menutupi rahasia kelam.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat, mengangkat bahunya.

"Sasuke?" suara Naruto terdengar semakin dekat.

"Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke mendesis.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat manik hijau itu berkilat sedih, sebelum suara sejernih lonceng itu mengalun keluar, "Tidak bisa. Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu."

"Sasuke?" tiba-tiba Naruto ada di depannya, membawa sebuah senter dan menatapnya dengan cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Merasakan embusan angin lembut, sensasi yang sama yang ia rasakan ketika makhluk bersayap itu mengepakkan sayap berbulu gelapnya.

"Err… gagak itu peliharaanmu atau bagaimana?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum berlalu.

"Ah ya, kau mau tahu mengapa semua senjatamu tidak mempan untuk membunuhku?" Sasuke dengan jelas bisa membedakan suara Naruto yang sedang mengoceh di sampingnya dan suara makhluk bersayap yang jernih dan merdu itu, "Kau tidak bisa membunuh Malaikat. Apalagi yang bersayap hitam."

* * *

"Apa yang kau tahu soal malaikat?" tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan pemimpin mereka. Untung saja pria berambut putih itu sedang sendirian di ruangannya. Lagipula tidak akan ada orang yang berani menentang Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah pemimpin pasukan kemanan mereka.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Sasuke," Hatake Kakashi meletakkan buku bersampul oranye di atas meja. Ia mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi kayu besar miliknya, "Kudengar penjarahan kalian mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan."

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Pria yang dulunya merupakan mentornya itu memang senang bermain dengan kata-kata dan memutar balikkan fakta. Atau hanya sekadar menunda pembicaraan tentang topik berat yang ia tidak suka, "Beritahu aku semua yang kau tahu tentang malaikat," Sasuke berujar dengan tenang.

Kata orang, mata adalah jendela hati. Mata Hatake Kakashi sarat akan kebijaksanaan. Disana terpeta tahunan perngalaman dan pengabdian. Disana terlihat otoritas dan kekuasaan. Tapi kali ini, kedua bola itu hanya menatap Sasuke penuh kebingungan, "Tidak biasanya kau tertarik degan mitos."

" _Well_?" nemun Sasuke sudah mulai lelah bermain.

"Pada dasarnya malaikat adalah tentara milik Tuhan yang bertugas untuk menjaga surga dan juga mengawasi umat manusia," Kakashi dengan cuek membuka kembali buku bersampul oranye yang sejenak terlupakan karena kedatangan Sasuke.

"Lalu kemana para malaikat ketika dunia kiamat?" Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang selalu tersembunyi di balik masker hitam itu.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin mereka punya tugas lain di surga," jawabannya terdengar final. Seolah secara tidak langsung, pemimpin mereka itu mengusir Sasuke secara halus.

Tapi Sasuke belum puas dengan jawaban yang Kakashi berikan, "Bagaimana dengan Malaikat Bersayap Hitam?"

Jari Kakashi yang hendak membalik halaman berhenti di udara. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, "Apa?" desisnya.

"Malaikat Bersayap Hitam," Sasuke mengulangi dengan tenang. Reaksi Kakashi yang diluar dugaannya, membuat seluruh syaraf Sasuke siaga dan menegang, langsung tahu ada yang salah, "Apakah Malaikat Bersayap Hitam berbeda dengan malaikat lainnya?"

"Kau bertemu dengan salah satunya?" Kakashi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menatap tajam mantan mentornya itu. Sejenak, ia tergoda untuk menceritakan pertemuannya dengan makhluk bersayap hitam itu, tapi kemudian Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan menggeleng.

Kakashi menghela napas lega, "Menurut legenda," Kakashi mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebuah gerakan yang tidak luput biarpun seluruh bagian bawah wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker hitam yang bagaikan kulit kedua itu, "Kalau kau bertemu dengan salah satunya, kau akan mati. Malaikat Bersayap Hitam adalah Malaikat pencabut nyawa."

.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan, "Rupanya kau sudah tahu tentangku," entah darimana, Malaikat Bersayap Hitam itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Sasuke berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak terjungkal kebelakang ataupun melakukan hal memalukan lainnya. Ia bahkan sempat membalas anggukan singkat Hyuuga Neji yang tampak terburu-buru, "Untuk seseorang yang tahu dirinya akan mati, kau cukup… tenang," Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

"Sepertinya kau sedang _mood_ untuk mengacuhkanku, eh? Lagi?" malaikat berambut merah jambu itu terbang rendah sehingga tinggi gadis bersayap itu kini sama dengan tinggi Sasuke, "Yah baiklah. Kau pasti tidak mau dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri kan? Toh hanya dirimu yang bisa melihatku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bercerita eh, Uchiha Sasuke?" malaikat itu menawarkan. Sasuke berbelok ke ruang makan. Berharap dengan keramaian disana, ia bisa menghilangkan suara berisik milik calon pencabut nyawanya itu, "Kau tidak penasaran dengan kami?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat pada siapa saja yang menyapanya sebelum mengambil nampan berisi makanan dan duduk di pojokan. Tidak ada orang yang berani mengganggunya. Naruto dan Sai sedang sibuk dengan _game_ baru yang mereka ambil di supermarket tadi. Pemuda-pemuda seusianya sedang sibuk dengan Shikamaru mengatur strategi atau melatih mereka yang lebih muda.

"Ah, mengapa tidak ada wanita di tempat ini?" Sasuke menatap kentang tumbuknya lekat-lekat. Apapun asal jangan sampai maniknya mencari iris hijau milik Malaikat di hadapannya, "Mengapa disini hanya ada pria? Dasar manusia. Kalian _sexist_ sekali."

"Disini juga tidak ada malaikat, terutama yang bersayap hitam. Kehadiranmu tidak diharapkan," Sasuke berhasil mendesis tanpa terdengar mencurigakan, membuat malaikat bersayap hitam itu tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar manusia. Rasis sekali," senyuman itu membuat ujung matanya menyipit, biarpun kalimat yang ia katakan barusan penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kalau tidak suka, pergi saja sana," Sasuke mulai menikmati kentang tumbuknya dan menatap ke sekeliling, seolah sedang mengamati suasana di sana. Padahal ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya pergi dari makhluk bersayap yang mendadak cerewet ini.

"Aku tidak bisa," terdengar helaan napas dan embusan angin. Sekejap mata, malaikat bersayap gelapnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya, "Aku harus menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak mau dijemput," jawab Sasuke singkat.

" _Well_ , sayang sekali tapi waktumu akan tiba sebentar lagi," Sasuke ingin bertanya, tapi malaikat berambut merah jambu itu sudah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

.

Siang dan malam kini tidak bisa dibedakan lagi. Ia ingat, dulu sekali ketika siang tiba, langit berwarna biru berhiaskan kapas-kapas putih yang menemani matahari bersinar seharian. Ketika malam tiba, kain hitam bagai ditempeli berlian-berlian yang menemani permata malam yang bentuknya berubah-ubah seiring dengan hari yang bertambah. Sekarang hanya ada kekonstanan berwarna kelabu, tanpa awan. Tanpa matahari dan bulan. Tanpa bintang. Hanya kanvas abu-abu membosankan yang tidak enak dipandang. Hingga sekarang pun _langitnya masih sakit_.

Selesai Sasuke makan, Malaikat yang sayapnya mengingatkan Sasuke akan malam hari sebelum kiamat tiba itu muncul lagi dan mengikuti Sasuke sejak saat itu. Tidak terlalu banyak bicara, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah waktunya akan segera tiba. Apakah ia akan mati malam ini juga? Apakah malaikat bermanik hijau itu akan mencabut nyawanya ketika ia sedang tidur?

"Aku suka memandangi langit bumi dulu sebelum kiamat," seolah menyuarakan hati Sasuke, Malaikat itu berujar, "Tapi sekarang langitnya membosankan."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Rasa-rasanya malaikat bersayap hitam ini mirip Naruto, hanya saja jenis kelaminnya berbeda, "Aku tahu kalau kau suka memandangi langit waktu malam bersama kakakmu. Setelah kalian berdua selesai mengurusi Ibu kalian dan membereskan rumah. Kemudian kalian akan pergi ke teras dan memandangi langit malam. Lalu kau akan ketiduran di teras kemudian kakakmu akan memindahkanmu ke kamar kalian."

Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia diikuti oleh Malaikat Bersayap Hitam ini dan mengapa yang bersangkutan baru memutuskan untuk menampakkan dirinya sekarang, "Setiap manusia yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, nyawanya di kumpulkan di suatu tempat. Untuk setiap nyawa yang sudah dibuat, Malaikat Bersayap Hitam ditugaskan untuk kelak mengambilnya kembali, membawanya kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Jadi setiap manusia memiliki seorang Malaikat Bersayap Hitamnya sendiri untuk mencabut nyawanya."

Sasuke mendengus. Terdengar seperti _Guardian Angel_ , Malaikat Penjaga, hanya saja Malaikat Bersayap Hitam adalah versi _twisted_ dari Malaikat Penjaga, "Ketika nyawa itu pergi ke bumi dan terlahir sebagai manusia, tentu saja kami juga pergi ke bumi. Pada dasarnya kami tidak terlihat, tapi kami bisa menampakkan diri kalau waktu kalian sudah dekat."

Sasuke merinding sendiri ketika membayangkan bahwa selama ini di rumahnya tidak hanya ada tiga makhluk hidup, melainkan ada enam makhluk hidup. _Well_ , itu pun kalau Malaikat bisa dibilang sebagai makhluk hidup, "Aku mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Aku menyaksikan apa yang kau saksikan, aku melihat hidupmu berjalan sebagaimana kau menjalaninya. Aku melihat manusia-manusia lain di sekitarmu. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa manusia takut mati?"

"Karena hidup adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuk dimiliki," jawab Sasuke singkat. Malaikat berambut merah jambu itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Tampaknya itu adalah responnya ketika ia bingung atas jawaban yang Sasuke berikan. Sasuke tidak menyalahkannya. Pasti hidup sebagai malaikat dan hidup sebagai manusia sangat berbeda, dan pastinya malaikat di hadapannya ini tidak pernah hidup sebagai manusia, "Hidup adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuk dijalani."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya di kusen jendela. Malaikat itu duduk di kusen jendela satunya, mengayunkan kakinya. Sayapnya yang hitam tampak kontras dengan nuansa kelabu di luar jendela, "Tapi kalian sudah menjalani hidup kalian, yang berharga untuk di jalani dan di miliki. Setiap benda ada jangka waktunya. Ada batasnya."

"Aku sepakat," Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Tapi manusia selalu takut akan ketidak tahuan. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kematian, itu yang membuat manusia takut akan kematian."

Malaikat itu kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Rambut merah jambunya terlihat selembut sutera, membuat jari-jari Sasuke entah mengapa gatal ingin mengelusnya, "Kau takut mati?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak takut mati. Aku hanya memiliki tugas untuk diselesaikan disini, jadi aku tidak bisa mati."

Sasuke harus mengalihkan pandangannya ketika senyuman sedih itu kembali terbentuk di bibir merah jambu malaikat bersayap hitam itu.

* * *

Mungkin terdengar konyol kalau Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran makhluk bersayap hitam yang sudah hampir sebulanan ini menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan persisnya ia akan mati, karena setiap kali ia terbangun, mau tidak mau ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhirnya.

"Manusia itu lemah sekali. Kalau kalian tidak makan, kalian bisa mati. Kalau kalian tidak minum air dan tidak tidur, kalian juga bisa mati. Apa menariknya mencabut nyawa dari seseorang yang lupa makan, minum, atau tidur?" dan jelas Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara sejernih lonceng yang mengoceh setiap saat. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke memperlakukan malaikat berambut merah jambu itu seperti ia memperlakukan Naruto, didiamkan saja.

Bau harum bawang menyerbu indera penciumannya begitu pintu kantin di buka. Tempat itu sudah ramai. Semua orang senang memulai hari mereka dengan perut yang terisi sehingga mereka bisa menjalani hari dengan maksimal. Sasuke melihat rekan-rekan seusianya duduk di kursi mereka yang biasa, di dekat jendela, sedang tertawa dan bercanda-canda. Udara di dalam kantin cukup panas karena banyaknya orang yang ada di dalam sana di tambah suhu makanan yang masih mengeluarkan asap, baru diangkat dari tempatnya dimasak. Sasuke sudah terbiasa, tidak terlalu menjadi masalah.

Ditambah sekarang ia memiliki kipas angin pribadi yang tampaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengepakkan sayapnya, sekecil apapun ruangan yang mereka punyai. Untung saja tidak banyak orang yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan ada orang tak berdosa yang bertabrakan dengan makhluk bersayap yang sekarang mengikutinya kemanapun itu.

"Oy, Sasuke!" Naruto melambai dengan penuh semangat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk mengerang, sebelum berjalan ke arah meja mereka, "Senyum dong! Ini kan hari baru!"

"Hn," Sasuke meletakkan nampannya di meja. Dengan wajah datar, ia mulai makan. Percakapan di sekitarnya mulai di lanjutkan. Rata-rata nampan milik teman-temannya sudah mulai kosong.

"Hari ini kau dan Naruto bertugas di lapangan latihan. Naruto sudah bilang kan?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia menekuni saladnya. Mereka tidak punya tomat disini karena tomat sangat mudah busuk, jadi mereka tidak memiliki biji tomat untuk ditanam. Selalu ada yang kurang apabila saladnya tanpa tomat. Tapi apa boleh dikata.

"Jangan keras-keras pada anak-anak baru," Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk singkat. ia mendelik ke arah kiri begitu merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata ujung sayap malaikat rasanya tajam.

"Kau itu sopan sedikit dong! Dari tadi 'hn, hn' doang. Kau kan tidak bisu," dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya mengabaikan gadis bersayap itu.

"Ah ya! Aku dan Sai lupa bilang," fokus Sasuke teralihkan begitu ia mendengar suara rekannya yang nyaring itu setengah berteriak untuk mendapatkan perhatian rekan-rekan di mejanya. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang dan pria muda pucat berambut hitam yang tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Aku dan Sai mengambil banyak… majalah waktu kami menjarah kemarin."

Sasuke mendengus, "Bodoh."

.

Sasuke bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Sebaliknya, Naruto adalah orang yang banyak bicara. Menurut Shikamaru, mereka merupakan sebuah tim yang efisien. Dua sisi yang berbeda dari satu koin yang sama.

"Kau harus yakin bidikanmu tepat sebelum kau menembak. _Zombie-zombie_ itu hanya bisa mati bisa ditembak di kepala," sementara Naruto menjelaskan, Sasuke memperagakan. Di hadapannya adalah sebuah boneka jerami, yang dibuat menyerupai manusia dengan kepala dan anggota geraknya. Dengan mudah Sasuke membidik ke arah kepalanya sebelum menarik pelatuknya.

"Tidak mudah membidik dari jarak jauh, tapi kalian akan terbiasa nantinya," Naruto melanjutkan sementara Sasuke memasukkan peluru lagi ke dalam pistolnya dan kembali membidik boneka jerami yang lain. Kali ini jaraknya lebih jauh dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ada banyak cara yang berbeda untuk membidik sasaran. Biasanya tergantung dari senjata yang kau gunakan. Ketika kalian menggukan pistol seperti yang Sasuke peragakan, akan lebih baik pistolnya kalian dekatkan ke wajah kalian ketika membidik. Untuk senjata dengan laras yang lebih panjang, _well_ , lebih baik tidak dekat-dekat dengan wajah karena bubuk mesiunya bisa… membuat wajah gatal," terdengar tawa di sekitar Naruto.

"Hei, aku bosan," rupanya malaikat bersayap hitam yang satu itu masih saja mengikutinya. Sasuke sangat tergoda untuk mengusirnya saja. Tapi ia lebih memilih membidik boneka jerami lainnya sementara Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai bidikan sasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku bosan," sayap malaikat itu menimbulkan angin di sekitar Sasuke, otomatis mengacaukan lintasan pelurunya. Sasuke menahan napas dan mengawasi dengan cemas kemana pelurunya berhasil. Untung saja masing mengenai sasaran.

Terkadang pandangan Sasuke tertutup sepenuhnya oleh bulu-bulu sehitam malam. Atau terganggu karena kibasan helai-helai merah muda. Bulu-bulu halus di tangannya tertiup angin membuatnya geli sendiri. Tapi Sasuke dengan sempurnanya menghabisi semua sasaran boneka jeraminya.

"Hei, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan!" Sasuke memasukkan peluru lagi ke dalam pistolnya dan membidik.

Namun alih-alih target yang ia tatap, bola mata berwarna hijau yang mengingatkannya akan hutan di dekat rumahnya dulu memanggilnya pulang.

 _Bau alkohol menusuk tajam hidungnya. Di hadapannya seorang wanita paruh baya berbaring tidak sadarkan dirinya. Pipinya tirus, wajahnya pucat. Bagian atas bibirnya berwarna biru. Sasuke bisa mendengar ia menarik dan menghembuskan napas secara teratur. Tangannya yang menjuntai dari tempat tidur, seolah minta di genggam. Kuku dan keseluruhan jarinya berwarna hitam. Tercium bau busuk dari sana._

" _Jangan lama-lama disini, Sasuke," pemuda itu bersandar pada kusen pintu, "Nanti kau tertular Ibu."_

 _Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangannya bergerak sendiri, mengambil lap putih yang mengambang di ember berisi air dingin. Ia menyeka dahi wanita paruh baya itu, wajahnya, lehernya, bagian atas dadanya. Ia menyeka tangannya dan menyelipkannya kembali ke dalam selimut._

" _Aku akan pergi ke hutan lagi mencari tanaman itu," pria muda berambut hitam itu berkata lagi._

 _Kembali, Sasuke hanya diam. Memandangi wajah layu yang terbaring dalam tempat tidur. Mengingat detailnya. Mengisi kembali imajinasinya yang nyaris kosong karena kenangan akan wanita ini mulai pudar dari kepalanya._

Tubuhnya di goncangkan. Manik gelapnya menangkap manik biru cerah milik Naruto. Tampak cemas, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengabiakannya. Kembali membidik sasaran lain. Tapi Naruto tetap melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, kau bisa cerita padaku kan? Aku kan temanmu," kemudian ia diam sejenak, " _Well_ , biarpun sepertinya kau tidak menganggapku begitu. Intinya, kau bisa cerita apapun padaku."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Pistolnya ia turunkan, "Ma-Maksudku kau sedikit aneh setelah masalah dengan… burung gagak itu. Jadi, yaah, aku hanya mau bilang aku disini kalau kau mau cerita."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak homo."

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU, SASUKE!"

* * *

 _Maze_ mereka terdiri dari tiga zona yang berbeda, yang dipisahkan dengan dinding batu tinggi yang dikelilingi oleh kawat berduri. Sebuah tambahan untuk memastikan keamanannya. Tapi Hatake Kakashi tahu, tidak ada yang namanya keamanan yang sempurna. Itulah mengapa setiap sekali dalam sebulan, selalu ada sebuah tim yang dikirimkan untuk berpatroli menyusuri _maze_ lapis ketiga dan lapis kedua untuk mengecek apakah terjadi kerusakan pada dinding keamanan mereka atau tidak.

Sebab, para _zombie_ bertahan di luar. Namun mereka sudah berhasil masuk ke _maze_ lapisan pertama mereka.

"Ah, aku lebih suka disuruh menjarah daripada harus patroli," Naruto mengeluh.

"Aku setuju," makhluk bersayap itu mengangguk-angguk di samping Sasuke. Seperti biasa, kakinya melayang beberapa centimeter di udara, sehingga tubuhnya yang pendek sekarang menyamai tinggi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepertinya punya sayap menarik juga.

Beberapa hari belakang, yang Sasuke perhatikan, malaikat bersayap gelap itu tampak semakin cemerlang. Ia bisa melihat bahwa mata hijaunya memiliki warna yang berbeda, makin menggelap seiring dengan jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan pupil hitamnya. Sasuke mengamati, dengan dua warna kontras yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya, mlaikat berambut merah muda itu mengingatkannya akan sebuah tanaman bunga, yang dulu sering ditanam sebelum dunia kiamat.

Manik sewarna zambrud itu mengingatkannya akan dedaunan yang menari di musim semi. Mahkota merah mudanya membuat Sasuke teringat akan kelopak bunga, dan membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah helaian itu selembut kelopak bunga.

"Maksudku, kalau patrol kita hanya mengecek kan? Dimana serunya sih?" Naruto masih mengoceh, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di belakang kepala. Di punggungnya, sama seperti di punggung Sasuke, tersampir AK-47.

"Aku setuju. Ketika kalian patroli kalian hanya melihat-lihat kan? Kalau kalian menjarah, pasti akan ada banyak aksi. Lagipula aku bosan sekali disini. Tidak bisakah kita menjarah lagi?" dan semakin Sasuke perhatikan, malaikan yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawanya itu tampaknya akan menjadi sahabat Naruto yang paling lengket mengingat banyaknya perbedaan diantara keduanya.

"Ah… aku mau menjarah lagi," Naruto menyentuh dinding batu, dengan hati-hati tidak menyentuh pagar berduri yang mulai karatan, "Maksudku, lihat semua kawat ini. Cepat atau lambar harus diganti kan? Ini sudah karatan semua."

"Dia benar. Ayo kita menjarah lagi, Uchiha Sasuke!" rasa-rasanya Sasuke jadi seperti memiliki tambahan yang tidak diinginkan dalam timnya. Dan rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin menjitak kepala merah muda itu.

" _Ne, ne, ne,_ Uchiha Sasuke ayo kita pergi menjarah saja!" makhluk itu mengibaskan sayapnya sedikit lebih keras, membuat Sasuke harus menutup mata karena debu-debu mula berterbangan ke atas.

"Eh, anginnya kencang sekali!" Naruto meletakkan tangannya di depan mata, berharap menamenginya dari debu-debu. Sasuke menatap malaikat bersayap gelap itu, memperingatkan.

"Ups…?" ujarnya ditambah sebuah senyuman minta maaf sebelum menghilang.

"Akhir-akhir ini cuacanya aneh," Naruto berkomentar, "Kau juga aneh," mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sasuke menyentuh tembok perlahan-lahan sementara Naruto menyiapkan alat penguji getaran mereka, sebuah alat yang digunakan untuk mengetahui apakah ada tembok yang retak atau tidak. Sebab, retakan setipis rambut pun bisa menjadi kiamat untuk mereka.

"Maksudku, terkadang aku merasa ketika duduk di dekatmu, ada angin pelan. Seperti… kipas angin gitu," Naruto melanjutkan, menempelkan alat penguji getar mereka, "Seperti kau menghasilkan angin sendiri gitu."

"Bodoh," Sasuke berlalu sambil menyiapkan alat penguji getarnya sendiri.

.

"Ah, mengapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan?" Naruto menempelkan kepalanya di meja. Di hadapannya, puluhan layar menampakkan tempat-tempat kosong, Zona bersih mereka. enam layar paling atas menampakkan Zona dimana para _zombie_ berkeliaran.

"Ya, hidup kalian menyedihkan," Sasuke mulai curiga, jangan-jangan malaikat bersayap hitam itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh lama-lama darinya. Karena tidak lama setelah Sasuke selesai berpatroli, ia kembali menampakkan diri, "Maksudku hidup semua umat manusia. Padahal dulu bumi itu sangat indah tapi kalian merusaknya."

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering sekali merasakan bahwa kepalanya hendak meledak, akibat ditemani oleh makhluk bersayap tak kasat mata yang berisik, "Habis patroli lalu mengawasi kamera. Blegh," Naruto menopang dagunya, "Tidak ada siksaan yang lebih mengerikan dari ini."

"Aku saja bosan. Apalagi kalian, manusia," dan terkadang Sasuke menemukan bahwa malaikat yang mengikutinya kemanapun ini sedikit rasis, "Mengapa kalian tidak pergi menjarah lagi sih?"

"Aaah, kapan kita pergi menjarah lagi?" Sasuke menghela napas. Jangan-jangan malaikat bersayap hitamnya dan Naruto memiliki hubungan di tingkat spiritual. Karena keluhan keduanya secara garis besar sama. Sasuke jadi berasa menghadapi dua Naruto, "Aku sudah bosan."

Malaikat berambut hitamnya mengangguk singkat sebelum mendarat di lantai dan berkeliling menatap layar-layar, "Pasti waktu itu kau melihatku dari sini," Sasuke hanya melirik, sekilas mengawasi apa yang dilakukan gadis bersayap itu. Ia hanya memandangi layar. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menyentuh pelan layar yang menampakkan zona A, tempat dimana _zombie-zombie_ saling dorong dan saling cakar. Mendadak wajahnya tampak sedih, "Pasti menyenangkan rasanya melihat makhluk lain selain _zombie-zombie_ ini waktu itu, eh?" kemudian senyuman itu kembali ke wajahnya yang pucat.

Ketika ia tersenyum, rona merah muda di pipinya tampak semakin nyata. Kerutan di matanya terbentuk bagaikan ujung kipas. Mata hijau hanya mengintip sedikit dari kelopaknya yang tertutup dan bulu mata yang lentik, "Harus kau akui, aku jelas lebih indah daripada _zombie-zombie_ itu kan?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Bertanya-tanya kapan siksaan ini segera berakhir. Siapa sangka proses menuju kematian cukup menyebalkan? Sasuke memfokuskan kedua matanya ke layar. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dalam waktu dekat, tapi ia harus mengawasi rekan-rekannya yang sedang mengganti kawat berduri yang mulai karatan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memutar kursinya, "Ke kamar mandi," ujarnya sambil meringis sebelum kabur keluar ruangan. Sasuke ikut memutar kursinya, hendak beranjak dan menutup pintu. Tapi sebuah tangan kecil menghalanginya. Jari-jari lentik itu menyusuri wajahnya dan pintu itu tertutup sendiri di belakang Sang Malaikat Bersayap Hitam. Jari telunjuknya mengangkat dahi Sasuke. Manik hijaunya kini menatap mata onyx Sasuke, dan mereka berdua lupa akan dunia.

" _Ingat, berikan eliksirnya sebelum malam," kakanya berujar dengan susah payah, di tengah batuknya yang semakin parah, "Pokoknya jangan lupa berikan eliksirnya."_

 _Sasuke ingat. Ia tidak pernah lupa memberikan eliksirnya. Bahkan ketika ia harus menjual tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan eliksir untuk Ibunya, ia tidak pernah lupa. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa. Ia juga membeli eliksir untuk kakaknya, tapi kakaknya tidak mau meminumnya, "Untuk Ibu saja," begitu katanya._

 _Malam itu Sasuke baru pulang dari mencari eliksir yang semakin langka saja karena mulai banyak yang menggunakannya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, bau anyir darah meyapa hidungnya. Sasuke meletakkan eliksirnya di meja. Diluar langit gelap gulita. Bahkan Sang Dewi Malam tidak bisa mengenyahkan kegelapan yang ada._

 _Begitupun dengan eliksir yang katanya bisa mengobati semuanya. Obat itu justru menjadi awal dari bencana. Manik onyx miliknya menyaksikan, wanita paruth baya yang hanya berupa kuling membalut tulang terbaring di atas kakaknya yang tak berdaya. Sasuke tidak yakin karena hanya cahaya keperakan rembulan yang menerangi kamar sang kakak, tapi dari suara kunyahan yang keluar, ia membayangkan bahwa Sang Ibu sedang memakan kakaknya._

" _Sasuke," suara lemah Sang Kakak memanggilnya kembali ke kenyataan. Ia menyalakan lampu. Sang kakak tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Pistol di tangannya, "Aku tahu ada efek lain dari eliksir itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu efeknya separah ini."_

 _Waktu itu ia ingin bertanya, kalau kakaknya tahu soal efek samping dari eliksir, mengapa ia dulu begitu ngotot memberikannya untuk Ibu mereka? Tapi Sasuke hanya terpaku. Ia hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu, "Kubur kami," pinta Sang Kakak sebelum mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke kepala ibu mereka. Kemudian kakaknya mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepalanya sendiri._

 _Darah keduanya menghiasi dinding kamar sang kakak yang putih bersih._

 _Sejak saat itu Sasuke benci warna merah._

"Lalu kau mengubur mereka," Sasuke mendapati manik hijau itu tersembunyi di dalam kelopaknya dan Sang Malaikan membalikkan badannya, "Lalu kau pergi dari rumah dan kau bertemu dengan temanmu lalu kalian bergabung disini."

Sasuke tidak perlu diceritakan lagi, ia ingat soal itu. Toh ia yang menjalani hidupnya. Sasuke lebih tertarik pada apa yang dilakukan oleh malaikat bersayap hitam itu sehingga ketika mereka bertatapan, Sasuke selalu menatap kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia ingat-ingat, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku cuma menyentuh layarnya," jawab Sang Malaikat cepat, sebelum terdiam dan mulutnya terbuka. Sebuah pemahaman terlintas di benaknya, "Ah, maksudnya yang tadi."

Sasuke mengabaikannya saja. Ia kembali mengawasi layar. Naruto sudah hampir sampai ke ruangan pengawas. Akan aneh jadinya kalau ia memergoki Sasuke berbicara sendirian, " _Well_ , kata manusia," malaikat itu mengucapkannya dengan nada penuh cemoohan, "Kalau kau akan mati, kau melihat hidupmu melesat di depan matamu."

"Ah, lega sekali," Naruto melenggang masuk ke dalam, "Sepertinya masakan tadi pagi tidak higenis, eh. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke diam saja, Naruto tidak terlalu penting untuk diperhatikan, lagipula Sasuke rasa ia sudah biasa diabaikan. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya kalau malaikan berambut merah muda itu terbang rendah, mendekat ke arahnya, "Mungkin kau hanya melihat hidupmu," tangannya dikalungkan di leher Sasuke, "Kau 'kan akan mati," Sasuke tidak meronta ketika gadis bersayap itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja ketika sayapnya yang hitam melingkupi tubuh Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke lupa kalau pelukan itu rasanya hangat.

* * *

Tidak biasanya pemimpin mereka memanggil semuanya berkumpul di tengah lapangan begini, "Aku dan Shikamaru mendapatkanya sinyal radio dari arah barat," mulainya. Pemimpin mereka yang berambut putih itu tampak berwibawa dengan setelan jas. Kontras sekali dengan kemeja kebesaran yang biasa ia gunakan ketika ia berdiam diri di dalam ruangannya, "Ada manusia lain di luar sana," lanjutnya, yang memberikan efek super dramatis berupa bisikan-bisikan dari sekeliling Sasuke. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar obrolan penuh semangat dari Naruto dan Sai, serta teman-teman seusianya yang lain.

"Masalahnya adalah," Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Mereka ada di tengah _hot zone_ ," dan kerumunan langsung terdiam.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana kau yakin kalau mereka masih manusia?"

" _Well_ , mungkin karena mereka berbicara," makhluk bersayapnya itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi seperti hari lainnya, hanya Sasuke abaikan saja. Dan sepertinya gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang lebih sering mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan ketika Shikamaru dan Kakashi bertukar pandangan penuh arti, "Kami tidak tahu," jawab Kakashi, "Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab. Matanya menyipit, "Ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan."

Lapangan tempat mereka biasa latihan itu menjadi hening. Bahkan Malaikat Bersayap Hitam Sasuke tidak bersuara. Bibir Kakashi melebar di balik masker hitamnya, Sasuke sudah terlalu sering bersama dengan mantan mentornya itu sehingga tahu ketika matanya menyipit, namun tidak ada humor di sana, "Mereka menghubungi dari tempat kami menemukanmu, Sasuke."

Pembuluh darah Sasuke rasanya seperti dialiri oleh es.

.

"Pokoknya kau harus cek dulu," Shikamaru memberikat selembar kertas pada Naruto, "Itu yang harus kau cek, termasuk denyut nadi, kecepatan napas, suhu tubuh."

"Kurasa waktunya tidak akan cukup," Naruto membaca kertasnya sekilas, sebelum manik sejernih air lautnya menatap wajah Shikamaru, "Disana kan _hot zone_."

"Sasuke bisa membedakan sekali lihat," Kakashi menambahkan, "Selanjutnya kau lakukan pengecekan untuk memastikan."

"Dan jangan sampai digigit," Shikamaru mengambil kertas dari tangan Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang sudah selesai memakai helmnya, "Semoga berhasil," pemuda berambu thitam yang dikuncir tinggi itu menepuk bahu Naruto, kemudian menepuk punggung Sasuke sebelum berlalu.

Naruto bersalaman dengan Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam helikopter, duduk di kursi _co-pilot_ Sai. Sasuke dan Kakashi hanya saling emnatap sejenak, sebelum Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kertas di yang ia pegang, "Hati-hati," pesan Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk, masih terfokus pada kertasnya.

Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki Kakashi yang semakin menjauh, berdebat dengan diri sendiri hingga akhirnya ia mendapati mulutnya berbicara, "Hei, Kakashi!" manik onyx miliknya menatap dalam ke dua buah bola mata gelap milik mentornya, "Ada Malaikat Bersayap Hitam yang mengikutiku," Sasuke memberikan hormat pada pemimpin mereka itu sebelum masuk ke dalam helikopter.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, Sasuke mendapatkan keheningan dan ketenangan yang ia ingin. Naruto tidak banyak bicara, Sai fokus dengan kemudinya, bahkan malaikat bersurai merah mudanya tidak banyak membuka mulutnya. Ada perasaan mengganjal di hati Sasuke, sebuah firasat. Sebuah suara yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera pergi dengan Malaikat Bersayap Hitamnya.

"Kau bilang, manusia takut mati karena manusia tidak tahu tentang kematian?" akhirnya malaikat berambut merah muda itu bersuara juga. Sasuke hanya menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya, mempersilakan gadis bersayap itu melanjutkan, "Aku juga tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi setelah aku melakukan tugasku. Kurasa itu membuatku sedikit takut," ah, itu sebabnya wanita muda yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Aku jadi semakin mirip manusia, eh?" ia tampak termenung, memandangi langit kelabu yang berlalu seiring dengan semakin dekatnya mereka dengan tujuan. Dengan akhir.

"Ketika aku ditugaskan, aku tidak terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Maksudku, jelas manusia tidak bisa melihatku jadi manusia tidak mungkin melukaiku dan aku mustahil untuk dilukai. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku mencabut nyawamu. Kemana aku pergi? Kemana kau pergi?" manik hijau itu menatap wajah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke fokus menatap langit kelabu di depannya, "Maksudku, Malaikat Bersayap Hitam yang ditugaskan untuk kakakmu menghilang begitu saja setelah kakamu… _well_ , yah. Jadi kurasa Malaikat Bersayap Hitam yang sudah selesai menjalani tugasnya kembali ke surga…?"

"Ah, ada terlalu banyak kemungkinan," gadis itu ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Bisa jadi aku kembali ke surga. Tapi bisa jadi aku menemanimu kemanapun kau kembali. Maksudku, kita selalu bersama-sama kan? Jangan-jangan kalau kau masuk neraka, aku ikut masuk neraka juga. Melihat hidupmu yang bergitu, besar sekali kemungkinan kau masuk neraka."

Menghibur sekali Malaikat yang ditugaskan untuknya ini. Bukannya memberikan kata-kata manis sebelum kematian, malah menyumpahi Sasuke untuk masuk ke neraka, "Kita tiba sebentar lagi," Sai mengumumkan.

Sasuke merasakan helikopter yang terbang semakin rendah hingga akhirnya berhenti total di sebuah bangunan yang tinggi dan cukup lebar. Ketiganya menunggu di dalam hingga baling-baling mati, dan Sasuke keluar lebih dulu. Naruto dan Sai mengikuti.

Naruto dan Sasuke bertukar pandang, sebelum Sasuke mengangguk ke arahnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, kemudian berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sai, yang memandangi keduanya dengan cemas, sebelum mengangguk sopan, "Terima kasih."

.

Ruangannya gelap. Suasanya mencekam. Berdasarkan sinyal yang ditangkap oleh Kakashi, manusia yang harus mereka selamatkan ada di bawah tanah. Berdasarkan lokasinya saja sudah mencurigakan.

Kedua pemuda itu menuruni tangga dalam diam. Satu malaikat mengikuti mereka, mengepakkan sayapnya dengan lembut, menuruni tangga dengan tubuh yang melayang anggun.

Bau busuk daging menusuk indera penciuman Sasuke. Punggungnya kaku. Kembali, darahnya seperti dialiri es, bulu halus di lehernya berdiri. Ia menarik kerah baju Naruto untuk mencegah pemuda berambut pirang itu menjelajah lebih jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita masih di lantai empat," bisiknya dengan sedikit emosi, yang menurut Sasuke agak salah tempat.

"Gunakan hidungmu!" perintah Sasuke, "Bau makhluk itu begitu kuat. Tidak mungkin ada manusia disini," Sasuke berusaha memasukkan sedikit logika ke dalam otaknya yang bebal, tapi ia langsung tahu kalau usahanya sia-sia.

"Tapi Kakashi mendapatkan sinyalnya. Bahkan ia dan Shikamaru berbicara dengannya," Naruto berusaha menarik lepas tangan Sasuke dari kerahnya.

"Bodoh! Kapan mereka bilang kalau mereka berbicara dengan manusia?" Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto sekarang, "Kakashi hanya bilang kalau ia mendapatkan sinyal di barat. Ia tidak bilang kalau ia berbicara."

"Jadi," Naruto menelan ludahnya. Bau busuk itu semakin menguar, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah, "Maksudmu Kakashi berbohong?"

"Secara teknis ia tidak berbohong. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang mengirim sinyal itu," Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah belakangnya, "Dan kemungkinan, makhluk pintar diluar sana hanya manusia. Maka mereka langsung menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah manusia."

Sasuke menyalakan senternya. Apa yang ada di depannya membuatnya ingin segera mati saja.

Kegelapan bisa menyimpan banyak hal. Dulu, sebelum kiamat, banyak manusia yang percaya kalau monster-monster bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Sekarang, setelah kiamat, monster pun masih bersembunyi di balik kegelapan.

Di depan matanya, dengan hanya diterangi cahaya senter yang memiliki jarak pandang terbatas, Sasuke bisa melihat ratusan _zombie_ merangkak ke arahnya dan Naruto yang berdiri di anak tangga paling atas, "Jelas kita tidak akan bisa pergi ke bawah lebih jauh," Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas.

"Sai, nyalakan mesin sekarang!" Naruto mendesis lewat jalur komunikasi mereka, "Ada banyak makhluk itu di dalam sini. _Abort mission_!" Naruto dan Sasuke berkejaran dengan waktu.

 _Zombie_ bukanlah pelari yang cepat, tapi jumlahnya yang banyak bisa mematikan, karena mereka saling mendorong untuk mendapatkan makanan dan momentum dari dorongan itulah yang bisa menyebabkan kematian. Mereka beruntung karena tangga yang menanjak sedikit memperlambat musuhnya dan keduanya merupakan pelari yang cepat. Namun tangga dari lantai 4 ke lantai 5 dipisahkan sebuah aula luas, yang artinya lantainya datar dan lintasannya lurus.

Dan keberuntungan mereka menipis karena begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di aula lantai 4, Sasuke bisa melihat makhluk itu melingkari mereka, " _Shit_ ," rutuknya.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk segera berlari menuju tangga sebelum para _zombie_ menutupi jalur mereka. Ia menembak, dan mengibaskan belatinya. AK-47 miliknya sudah lama kehabisan peluru dan pistolnya sebentar lagi akan mengikuti jejak senjata api kesayangannya yang ia tinggal di lantai bawah, "Kau bawa granat?" Sasuke bertanya. keringat mulai menuruni dahinya, bukan karena ketakutan. Lebih karena panas akibat adegan lari-lari dari lantai di bawah tadi.

"Cuma empat," jawab Naruto terengah dibelakangnya. Kondisi Naruto tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja pemuda berambut pirang itu tampaknya membawa pistol tambahan karena dengan gesit ia masih menembaki musuh mereka.

"Berikan tiga untukku," Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto merogoh sakunya. Sebegitu dekat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto, kali ini Sasuke tidak begitu mempedulikan _personal space_ yang biasanya selalu ia junjung tinggi-tinggi itu, "Beritahu Sai untuk memasang bom di empat sisi atap," perintah Sasuke dengan tenang.

Selagi rekannya memberitahu pilot mereka untuk memasang bom, Sasuke menarik cincin granat dan melemparkannya ke ujung. Bau darah, biarpun yang sudah membusuk bisa mengalihkan perhatian musuh mereka sejenak.

Rencananya adalah, alihkan perhatian makhluk itu selama mungkin agar mereka bisa berlari dan terbang dengan selamat sebelum meledakkan bagian atap.

Sasuke dan Naruto menggunakan tangan mereka sebagai perisai ketika ledakan granat mengguncangkan ruangan. Bau amis, anyir, dan busuk menguar di ruangan yang pengap dan minim oksigen itu membuat kepala Sasuke pusing. Tapi perhatian para monster sudah teralihkan, membukakan jalan baru untuknya dan rekannya. Sasuke mengambil granat dari sakunya, ia menarik cincinnya, hendak melemparkan ke sisi yang lain.

Sasuke terlalu terfokus pada misinya. Benaknya terlalu sibuk memperhitungkan jarak jatuhnya granat yang hendak ia lempar. Matanya terlalu terfokus membidik sasaran untuk granatnya sehingga Sasuke tidak melihat seorang gadis kecil, sesosok mayat gadis kecil yang tingginya hanya selututnya, yang luput dari penglihatannya.

Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya, kalau saja ia tidak merasakannya, "Ah!" serunya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam merobek lututnya. Begitu Sasuke melempar granatnya dan memenggal kepala mayat hidup kecil yang ada di bawahnya, Sasuke tahu semua sudah terlambat.

Ia sudah di gigit. Tidak lama lagi ia akan berubah.

.

Mereka terbang dengan selamat. Sasuke melempar granat yang terakhir untuk merubuhkan pintu dan begitu mereka terbang menjauh, Sai menekan tombol peledak jarak jauh mereka, "Fyuh," Naruto menghapus keringat di dahinya, "Tadi itu menantang," bibirnya terkembang dari telinga ke telinga, membuat pilot mereka mendengus sebal.

"Kalian bisa saja mati," Sai mengingatkan, "Kau tidak apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke sudah mengobati luka gigitnya. Tapi ia mulai menggigil sekarang. Tampaknya ia tidak akan punya banyak waktu lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak, kau tidak tidak apa-apa," Sasuke hampir lupa kalau ada Malaikat yang bersamanya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, mengutuk gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kemana perginya ia ketika Sasuke membutuhkan? "Lukamu cukup parah," komentarnya singkat.

"Kurasa habis ini aku akan tidur seharian. Atau menghabiskan seluruh makanan di dapur," Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Atau berendam air panas."

"Kau terluka, Sasuke?" Sai bertanya, menghiraukan Naruto sepenuhnya.

"Sedikit," aku Sasuke singkat. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, menatapnya dari kepala sampai kaki, mengeceknya dua kali hingga kahirnya terfokus pada lututnya yang berdarah-darah dan di perban.

"Kau jatuh terpeleset ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan ringan, "Aku tidak menyangka akan ada hari dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke terpeleset dengan tidak anggunnya. Coba aku melihatnya tadi…."

Sasuke memandang jendela, dimana ia hanya melihat kelabu yang terbentang tiada batas. Ia tidak banyak berkomentar. Naruto dan Sai juga tidak banyak berbicara. Keheningan yang bisa ia terima, yang dari dulu selalu ia inginkan dan akhirnya ia dapatkan. Seolah semuanya sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya.

"Kau pergi ke Ruang Perawatan saja. Biar aku dan Naruto yang lapor ke Kakashi," Sai berujar tepat sebelum mereka mendarat.

.

Sasuke menggigil di tempat tidurnya, biarpun selimut putih menyelubungi tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki. Rasa-rasanya kain putih itu basah karena keringat yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Giginya bergemelutukan. Kaki dan tangannya pegal-pegal. Kamarnya gelap gulita karena tirai jendelanya di tutup rapat.

Sebuah tangan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut, menyibakkan selimutnya, "Kau mau ikut denganku, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu. Manik hijaunya, yang bening seperti permata, yang tampak jujur dan penuh pengertian, menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata Sasuke. Kali ini tidak ada kilas balik ke masa lalu, yang ada hanya dua buah selaput pelangi yang memantulkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Kau bilang kau tidak takut mati, jangan bilang sekarang kau takut mati?" jari telunjuknya menyusuri pipi Sasuke. Berpindah ke hidungnya, ke dahinya, ke bibirnya, ke lehernya, kemudian mengangkat dagu Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tidak lagi menunduk dan keduanya bertatapan, "Kau tidak takut mati 'kan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar satu hal. Ia tidak pernah tahu nama Malaikat Bersayap Hitam di hadapannya itu. Itupun kalau ia punya nama. Malaikat berambut merah jambu itu meraih tangan Sasuke, membuka telapak tangannya. Sasuke tenggelam dalam warna hijau tak berdasar, seperti tersesat dalam hutan dan tidak tahu jalan keluarnya. Tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat merasakan pinggiran tajam logam, yang suhunya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hilangnya panas di tangannya, "Kau akan pergi denganku sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke," sebuah senyuman terpeta di wajah pucat gadis berambut merah itu.

Sasuke mengamati ketika pipinya yang merona membulat penuh di bagian atas tulang pipinya seiring dengan semakin melebarnya lengkungan merah muda bibir malaikat pencabut nyawa itu. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menatap manik hijaunya. Ia mengingat detail wajahnya yang bulat, pipinya yang merona, bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna merah muda, matanya yang bersemangat dan berseri dengan indahnya, rambutnya yang menjuntai dan tampak sehalus sutera. Keseluruhan penampilannya yang kontras dengan sayap hitam yang terkembang di belakangnya.

Sasuke akhirnya teringat satu hal. Malaikat dengan sayap berwarna gelap itu, seluruh penampilannya mengingatkan sasuke akan bunga sakura.

Samar-samar Sasuke merasakan tangan malaikatnya menggenggam tangannya, membuat tangannya mengepal, menutupi pegangan pisaunya, "Apakah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Sasuke akhirnya menatap ke bawah, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah malaikatnya. Ia mendapati ujung tajam pisaunya sangat dekat dengan dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada, "Kau memiliki pesan terakhir?"

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke berbisik. Malaikatnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Rona di pipinya semakin menyala. Selaput pelanginya yang berwarna hijau tampak berseri. Ia seolah bersinar, wajahnya sangat menampakkan kebahagiaan.

"Sakura," Ujarnya sebelum mendorong tangan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tidak merasakan ujung tajam pisaunya. Tekanan lembut di bibirnya, sapuan halus yang lembab pada bibirnya lah yang menjadi fokus indera perabanya. Rasa sakit karena belatinya terlupakan dengan manisnya kecupan dari malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Sasuke hanya ingat dunianya menjadi semakin gelap dan semakin gelap. Seolah ia berenang dalam kebingungan, seolah ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke permukaan.

" _Kau benar, Itachi,"_ pikirannya kacau. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Sasuke bisa melihat kehidupannya berlalu bagaikan sebuah kisah sinetron murahan yang tayang di televisinya dulu sebelum kiamat. Wajah kakaknya muncul dan menghilang, tapi Sasuke selalu mengingatnya. Ia selalu ingat kata-kata kakaknya soal kematian, _"Kematian adalah sesosok malaikat yang cantik jelita._ "

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Ingin berkata kasar! Akhirnya kelar juga ini cerita, 8733 kata. Sebagai momentum kebangkitan Aru dari hiatus dan kabur dari tugas Kerja Praktek yang banyaknya bukan main, jadilah sebuah kisah tidak jelas ini #plak

Niatnya sih, mau menggambarkan kematian dari sudut pandang yang lain(?) tapi sepertinya _fail_ abis dan kayaknya Sasukenya rada OOC gitu. Terlalu kalem(?) terlalu baik(?) kurang kejam(?) Cukup lama juga gak main ke fandom Naruto dan sekalinya main langsung buat ikut _event_. Emang Aru rada-rada gak tahu diri…. #dikeroyok

Ceritanya dibuat lebih ke arah sudut pandang Sasuke, makanya irit ngomongnya. Sebenernya kayaknya yang _development_ -nya dan rada OOC itu Sakura ya… Entahlah, sejujurnya _image_ Sakura di mata Aru jadi rada berubah setelah dia punya anak(?) Aru gak ngikutin Naruto lagi, tapi baca yang bagian Sakura-Sasuke-Sarada, yang sempat jadi heboh masalah Karin itu dan disitu Sakuranya terlihat sangat kalem dan keren, dewasa banget. Jadi _image_ nya sedikit banyak kebayang waktu bikin cerita ini, makanya dia jadi kalem gitu deeeh #fail

Semoga _reader_ sekalian menikmati ceritanya. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah repot-repot mau mampir membaca cerita yang panjangnya agak kurang umum ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau-maunya mengecek cerita yang rada-rada ini :D

Apabila ada kritik, saran, masukan, pertanyaan, cacian, dan makian silakan tuangkan dalam kotak review :D

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya! ;D


End file.
